Wandering Moon
by glass-trees
Summary: What happens when you are 1/4th human, 1/4th vampire, and half shifter? For Ryder that is the question. Follow Jacob and Nessy's eldest daughter on her journey to discover who she is.
1. Character: Ryder

_Twilight Saga Fan Fiction:_

Name: Ryder Black

Age: 36 (looks to be 25)

Race: ¼ human, ¼ vampire, ½ shifter

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Coppery Brown, wavy to her waist

Body: slender

Personality: sweet tempered, but kind of a lone wolf, she does have one good friend though,

Family—

Mother: Nessy Black

Father: Jacob Black

Brothers: Liam Black (looks to be 25, 27 is the real age)

Sisters: Kalista Black (looks to be 25, 27 is the real age)

Ryder, Liam, and Kalista are the grandchildren of Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen (of whom Kalista is named for (her name means beautiful)), as well as William Black (of whom Liam and Ryder are named for (their names meaning warrior))

If the Volturi thought that a mix between a human and a vampire was wrong what would they think of these off spring?

Obviously they can't live as normal people because they are far from normal…well ok not quite seeing as they all have ¼ human lineage. But still you try getting along in school when by the age of 7 you've reached full maturity. The Black Family and the Cullen Family raised their kids together History, Science, and English were taught by the Cullens, and the Blacks taught more History and math. Both families taught them the art of hunting, baseball, and fighting.

Growing up with very little contact outside of your own family can be difficult and hardly suitable for finding a life long mate when you are an immortal, but that's what moving out and setting off on your own are for. Follow Ryder's Journey to see what she discovers about herself, life, and the history no one knew existed until now.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye for Now

Ryder finished putting a week's worth of clothes in to her bag, jeans and t-shirts, along with an extra pair of shoes. No need in packing any food, she'd hunt along the way if need be. No tent would be needed either. She took one last look around her room, and then walked into the hallway. She took a deep breath then proceeded to give the rest of her part of the house a look over. Nessy and Jacob Black, her parents, were given a home when they got married by Nessy's family, several years ago they had to build on 3 editions to give each of their grown children a space of their own. But Ryder had gotten tired of living the same life, sure being vampire, human, and shifter were all great, the best of many worlds, but it was a lonely life when you didn't know any other creature like yourself, or anybody you could share it with. Ryder hadn't imprinted, and she thought that perhaps because she is part human and part vampire that imprinting was impossible for her. She so longed to find out if there were any other strange mixtures like her roaming around out in the world. Although she only looked to be 25 she was in fact 36 years old, who knew how much longer her biological clock would be ticking. There was also of course another reason for her to be leaving home after all these years, but she just hadn't had the desire until lately to explore the world. Her younger brother and sister, twins Liam and Kalista, had already taken the opportunity when they reached 18 years old to start their own separate lives away from the pack life and the vampire life. They went to college for a while Liam went to Harvard for a year and Kalista who had learned to dance from her Great Aunt Alice went to Julliard. Kalista finished classes in just two years, but because the choice to age was not up to her, unfortunately the vampire side ruled over both human and shifting abilities, she had to stop dancing publicly. Kalista did however find a new love, and one she could hide her unchanging face behind. Kalista became a published author writing fantasy novels. Liam after leaving Harvard for the same reasons Kalista stopped dancing followed in his great grandfather Carlisle's footsteps and became a doctor. Both Liam and Kalista used their careers to travel, and both had met some interesting people, and other "mythical beings," but never found anyone quite like them. However Kalista did find another shifter to share her heart and home with. Liam feels he is too busy to carry on a family life as he's dedicated himself to healing, but at least he wasn't afraid to get out there and look at his options. Ryder on the other hand although the older sibling was afraid to discover that life outside of her comfort zone would be terribly boring and depressing. But now encouraged by her sister's happiness, and her brother's compassion for others she knew it was her time to "fly the coop."

Done with making sure everything was locked up tight, Ryder grabbed her leather bound journal, a gift from Pops and Mams Cullen (Edward and Bella,) she knew she couldn't put off the good-byes any longer. With her backpack slung over one shoulder, she stopped to slide her feet into her boots and one quick, stolen glance back into her home, she took a deep breath and opened the door which lead to an outside, covered walkway, and took a left entering her family's front yard for the last time, no one not even Ryder knew how long her journey would last. Ma and Pa were there, along with Uncles Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Seth with their wives, Aunt Leah and her husband, and all of her cousins, Liam, Kalista, Grand Pop Billy, Pops and Mams, along with Great Aunts Rosalie and Alice, Great Uncles Emmett and Jasper, and Great Grand-Pops Carlisle, and Great Grandma Esme, along with Grand Dad Charlie and Grand Mom Sue, More than 40 people come to say good-bye and to wish her well. _It's a good thing that we built this place out in the woods…who knows what the humans would think about this sort of gathering…with the sun shining on the glistening vampire side of life and all…_

Just as soon as she thought about the rare sun in Forks, the clouds picked up speed and soon the sky was gray. Pa looked up like Ryder did, "Well kid we know how you hate good-byes" her father chuckled, "but you didn't have to do a rain dance to get out of it, its not like your mother would let you anyways." he concluded hugging his wife just a bit tighter. One by one each family member hugged her and some kissed her head or her cheek, although there were more than 40 gathered it went by quickly and she was on her way.


End file.
